Lex, I have something to tell you
by Mus4u
Summary: Clark spills to Lex


I do not own Smallville characters

Spoilers up to Witness

Clark was pacing in the study when Lex found him. "Clark, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Clark stopped mid step; he looked at Lex like it was the first time seeing him. He knew why he was here, to tell Lex all about him. Now though it seemed like such a stupid thing to blurt out. What if Lex hated him? He couldn't take not being Lex's friend. Lex meant too much to him. But his parents had given him permission, told him it was okay, that Lex had proven that he would not exploit Clark. Now though he was scared, would Lex still want to be his friend?

"Clark? Are you alright?" When had Lex come right infront of him? "You've been standing there for several minutes."

Clark opened his mouth but it snapped shut on its own accord before Clark could get anything out. "Maybe we should sit down?" Lex was starting to become weary, what had Clark so tongue tied that he would stand on one foot for so long. Clark could only nod dumbly to Lex's suggestion.

Once sitting on the leather couch Clark still had not found his vocals. "Why are you here Clark?"

He opened his mouth and forced out, "Lex, I have something to tell you."

Lex let hope float across his features before returning neutral once again. "What would that be?" Lex was bubbling very hidden under many years of practiced Luthor masks. Clark couldn't be about to tell him his secret... Could he?"

"I do know how to read the cave walls..." Clark stopped and shook his head in confusion, "That was _not_ the first thing I was going to tell you." Clark laughed quietly. "I just siked myself out so bad and with one sentence I totally confused myself."

"Your not the only one Clark. If you could read it why not just tell me?" Lex was confused and he was showing it. Lex was _really_ confused.

"That's the thing Lex, I couldn't tell you that without telling you everything. And up intill a few hours ago I couldn't tell you anything. Now I can tell you everything, but I'm so scared that once I tell you you wont what nothing to do with me. Or my parents fears will come true and you will use what I tell you against me and then..."

Lex cut Clark off, "Clark! What ever fears you have I can tell you right now I wont stop being your friend and I would never try to use you etheir. Your my best friend."

"I'm not from around here. Gah, why is it that everything I say sounds so stupid." Clark stood up and resumed pacing.

"Where are you from Clark?" Lex figured the only way the boy was going to tell him anything was to help him along.

"Krypton."

"Kryp-what?"

"Krypton it was some where out there in space." Clark motioned wildly towards the windows.

Lex couldn't help but laugh, "That is absurb, your not from outter space Clark."

Clark stopped and looked at Lex, the look made Lex stop laughing. Hurt was plastered to his friends face. "I tell you the one thing you've wanted to know and you laugh! I.."

"I'm sorry Clark, forgive me, it's just that... You just said your an alien. Now the scientist in me is going into over load, but the person it me well; well your not eactly a little green man." Clark broke into a smile at that. "Clark sit back down. Start from the beginning."

Clarks smile faded, "The beginning is not where I want to start." Clark sat back down on the couch. "The day of the meteor shower is when I came down. Dad and Mom found me in a field, they got me and my ship put it in the back of a truck and took me with them. My parents helped out your dad that day too; it's how they got the adoption papers. He flaged them down rambling about his son and how he was hurt. Dad got you and we all ended up on our way to the hospital." Clark stopped for a moment. He hadn't been speaking to Lex really, more that he was looking of in the distance.

"Do you remember this?" Lex asked remembering that he had to help Clark along the way.

"No. When Rachel came claiming to be my mother they told me about it. Funny that we've known each other for so long and didn't even know it."

"Destiny Clark." Lex smiled. "Go on."

"Well, that the beginning and the rest, well to be cliqued, is history. I have abilites, you've noticed a few of them. The speed, I'm not too sure _how_ fast I can go. I know that the day I got the doctor for Ryan I was going really fast. Strengh, I could toss a F150 from hand to hand. I've been put in a creameator before." At this Lex grabbed Clarks arm. "It's okay no burns. All in all I'm pretty undestructable; except the green kryptonite it drains my power. Oh and I have x-ray and heat vision."

"Clark I'm speachless." And Lex was he had to force those few words out. He had always expected that Clark was a little different. Lex had always thought that the meteors had effected him like they had effected so many other people in Smallville. "Kryptonite?"

"Yeah the green meteor rocks; their called kryptonite. And there is red kryptonite, it makes me go crazy. Remember me asking for the Porsche? Yeah red kryptonite, brings out the bad Clark Kent." Lex didn't see a problem in the bad Clark Kent, well he had been a little off the rocker. But still... "Sometimes I float when I'm asleep."

"Incrediable strengh, speed, x-ray vision! This is so... Clark it's so.."

"That's how I felt when I found out. I didn't even know intill you hit me with your car that day. Imagine getting hit by a car, ripping the roof off a car, and living to remember it. It's sort of intense." Clark looked at Lex for a moment, "You okay?"

"I'm many things right now Clark. I'm not sure if okay is there, but I'm not not okay. Why are you telling me this now?"

"My parents left it up to me. They trust you, and said if I wanted to I could share it with you. I didn't want to; I was afraid you would freak out." Clark smiled shyly.

"I've seen too much in Smallville to freak out that my best friend is an alien. One question, the day in Level Three; was it the strengh?"

"No, Earl was infected with the kryptonite, it was really adrenline. I couldn't let you die Lex." Lex smiled.

"I'm such a selfish person, taking up all the time of the local superhero." Clark laughed a long with Lex. "Clark you can't undestand how incredible happy it makes me that you told me. I... will you tell me what the cave walls say?"

"Yeah Lex, come on. I can get us pass the guards." Both men stood up, "Lex one thing thou, take down the creepy blue light room. It's sorta weird, little obsessive?" Lex had the decency to blush lightly.

"Yeah Clark it's gone."

"Good."

Tell me!


End file.
